The invention refers to a temperature switch having an expansion element which produces a change in path and force under the influence of a change in temperature for the actuation of a switch contact.
Temperature switches of this kind are required in the art for a very large number of uses, particularly as control switch or warning switch, and are generally well known. Wax enclosed in a wax boiler which is closed off by a membrane is frequently used as expansion element. Such an embodiment entails problems of leakage of the wax boiler and requires very great uniformity of the membrane in order that inaccurate measurement values are not obtained.
Temperature switches having a thermal bimetallic element as expansion element are also very commonplace. Such temperature switches lead to problems in adjustment and stability, due to the relative small changes in path of the thermal bimetal.
It is an object of the invention to develop a temperature switch of the aforementioned type which is as simple as possible to manufacture and the expansion element of which deforms as much as possible under the influence of temperature.